


Malia Tate Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Malia Tate





	1. Chapter 1

“I dunno what’s wrong with her Scott, she’s acting like she’s nervous.” Stiles rubbing his hands together as he thought over catching you last night, he didn’t know what you were doing but you screamed at him for checking in on you like he normally did before he went to bed.

 

“Maybe she’s just out grown you tucking her in?” Scott offered, waving at one of their friends who had begged the entire pack to support them at the school’s talent show, Malia had been curious to the pack ended up agreeing.

 

“Scott, when there’s a thunder storm she gets in my bed and makes me call Derek!” Stiles sighed. “Also, have I told you that he never picks up but he seems to always tell when it’s her calling, even on my phone!”

 

“Well he did save her from getting eaten by me… Peter, Isaac, Boyd and Cora so she’s going to trust him I guess.” Scott chuckled but Stiles shook his head.

“Ok then what about her skipping out on Liam?” Stiles asked pointing at the wolf who was trying to gain your attention despite it being clear that you were lost in your thoughts.

 

“You don’t like Liam having a crush on her so why is it a bad thing they’re not hanging out?” Scott frowned, stopping at his locker.

 

“Because she has a very safe brand of rebellion that I know all about and if she’s up to something it’s big and something new because I don’t know about it!” Stiles babbled rather quickly which made Scott shake his head.

 

“Brand of rebellion?” He chuckled, laughing when Stiles nodded.

 

“Yeah, I call it the (Y/N) Stilinski’s safe rebellion, she stays out after curfew but never more than ten minutes longer and she’s always with Kira or Malia, she’ll throw a hissy fit but clean up straight after and apologise and when she sneaks out late at night it’s to meet Liam at the end of the garden.” Stiles explained.

 

“Well maybe she thinks your Dad has enough to worry about with you and is trying to make it easy for him?” Scott smiled and waved at Kira and Allison as they walked into the school, chatting quietly.

 

“Hey, I’m not the one that got bit by a werewolf… are we really going to the talent thing tonight, I want to find out what (Y/N)’s up to?” Stiles sighed, waving to you only to let his hand flop to his side when you ignored him.

 

“Yeah we have to.” Scott mumbled, hugging Kira as they joined them.

 

“Has your sister died her hair?” Allison asked Stiles who nodded.

 

“Yeah she wanted to stand out more and make people think I wasn’t her brother.” Stiles tutted and glanced over at a pouting Liam who was calling after you.

 

 

“Do we tell them they were awful… why did we even watch them perform they’re not exactly part of our group?” Stiles hissed to Scott who shrugged.

 

“It’s not that bad.” He muttered back as the announcer came back onto the stage.

 

“And for our next…”

 

“Where’s (Y/N) wasn’t she supposed to be coming?” Liam asked, popping his head between the two as he looked to see if you were sat in their row.

 

“I don’t know where she is, I’ll find her later!” Stiles grumbled, shoving Liam’s head back.

 

“(Y/N) Stilinski!”

 

“Wait she’s performing?” Stiles muttered, glancing at Scott who shrugged, letting Kira and Malia pull them towards the front of the stage.

 

“I didn’t know she was performing this is awesome, she’s so good at singing!” Kira hummed happily as Lydia and Allison pushed towards them.

 

“Yeah Dad was just saying the same thing.” Allison agreed, waving at you when you came out.

 

“She looks nervous!” Stiles yelped. “She pukes when she’s nervous… she’ll be so embarrassed.”

 

“Stiles she’ll be fine, she’s got this.” Lydia sighed, grabbing his shoulder to stop your brother climbing on the stage and effectively kidnapping you.

 

The music started and the look of terror didn’t leave your eyes, even Scott was thinking about hopping on the stage to help you. But then you started singing and Stiles’ jaw dropped.

 

“Dude listen to her, you rock little sis!” He yelled, making you blush and almost trip over your words.

 

“I love this song, Lydia plays it in the car all the time!” Malia squealed.

 

By the time, you’d finished the song your fear of singing in front of the school and the parents had vanished and been replaced with utter embarrassment as the pack danced and cheered in front of the stage.

*********************************************************************

“Hey kiddo you were great!” Stiles greeted as you came off the stage and waited for a winner to be announced.

 

“Thanks Stiles.” You mumbled shakily.

 

“Yeah you were perfect, you can sing to me any time.” Liam added as he slid between you and your brother.

 

“Alright Buddy back up, I’ll punch you in the throat werewolf or not.” Stiles grumbled protectively.

 

“Sing it again!” Malia demanded, shaking you a little as if it would get you to start.

 

“Malia, you were so good!” Allison grinned happily, Chris agreeing when he came to join the group.

 

“Thanks, but I won’t win.” You smiled despite what you said and Scott rolled his shoulders.

 

“Why not who told you that?” He snapped.

 

“You’re stepping on my lines here.” Stiles chuckled, looking at you as if to question you.

 

“Well I’m not very popular I mean… the others are.” You smiled when Liam hugged you.

 

“Don’t worry (Y/N), we can find you a trophy even if you don’t win.” Liam wiggled his eyebrows and leapt back when Stiles growled and had to be caught by Scott and Malia.

 

“Dig a hole… wolves’ bane… stick you… can’t climb.” Stiles blabbered out his plot for revenge but you were too busy listening to the announcer who gave out the runner up prizes.

 

“Hey your friend got second place.” Chris muttered to Allison.

 

“The winner is… (Y/N) Stilinski!” The announcer called.

 

For a moment, you stared with your mouth hung open until Kira bounced into your line of sight grinning proudly.

 

“You did it, you won!” She squealed.

 

“I… won… but I can’t win things.” You whispered.

 

“Why not?” Chris chuckled as the pack tugged you towards the stage.

 

“Stilinski’s don’t win thing.” You sighed, glancing at Stiles who shoved you onto the stage.

 

“Congratulations, you can enter the county competition and if you win that it’s a full scholarship…” You stopped listening, staring at the trophy and the ribbon they handed you.

 

“You did it!” Stiles grinned, chuckling when he saw you were still stunned. “Kiddo you won!”

 

“Won.” You whispered in awe as they led you outside, chatting excitedly.

“Dude is she ok, you called her Kiddo and she didn’t punch you?” Scott asked wearily.

“Oh, yeah she’s fine, Stilinskis’ don’t normally win stuff like this, once she gets outside and the fresh air hits her she’ll be bouncing around like that time I won the Lacrosse match.” Stiles grinned at Scott who’s eyes widened.

Sure, enough you got to the Jeep and lost it, bouncing around, squealing happily as you giggled. Malia and Liam seed to fuel your excitement by getting riled up and the three of you started racing around the carpark.

“Scott control your betas they’re being a bad influence, if she gets too excited she won’t sleep!” Stiles joked as he watched you lap the Jeep and plough into him.

“I won!” you repeated over and over as you bounced on the spot.

“I know, in the car, it’s late and I know for a fact that you’re behind on your homework for three classes.” He pointed to the Jeep which you climbed into after hugging everyone good bye. “Proud of you… you did that all on your own, I couldn’t have done it.”

“Thanks… can you help with my homework, I’ve been practising instead off…” you mumbled.

“Yeah sure no… problem.” He smiled when he glanced over and saw you’d fallen asleep with your head against the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Malia’s heart sank as she heard the noise. She could hear it just as clearly as the alarm bells that told her lunch had started. Ignoring the pack’s call to her she barged through the busy corridor to the basement where she found you sat alone, crying.

 

For a moment, she watched you silently, she liked you a lot and your scent was so distinct, when it was warm you smelt like the grass near the creek and when it was cold or raining you smelt like a thunderstorm. But now you smelt like spilt petrol and burnt rubber, she hated it, deciding quickly that she’d do whatever she could to get you to stop smelling like that.

 

“Stop it.” She said sharply and you jumped, quickly wiping your eyes as you grabbed your bag and stared at your feet.

 

“You’re not supposed to be in here.” You mumbled and she tilted her head slightly.

 

“Neither are you.” She glanced at the book that was in your hands and spotted the title, wondering if local mythology included her and if you’d want to see the pack on a full moon, perhaps you’d let her take care of you on a full moon and keep you safe.

 

“Malia?” Stiles called before she could speak. “Come on don’t be a weirdo and sit alone in the basement.” He teased and she glowered up at him when your chemo signals got worse.

 

“You should eat something.” She mumbled to you before heading up the stairs, she was most definitely going to punch Stiles for making you feel bad.

**********************************************************

“I need you to tell someone to be my friend.” Malia told Lydia as they went on the evening driving lesson Lydia had offered her.

 

“Malia, we talked about this, you need to be patient with people.” Lydia sighed and Malia was quiet for a few minutes.

 

“How do you make people smell better?” This caught Lydia by surprise and she spluttered as she tried to find an answer.

 

“Malia I think you should pull over your claws are out.” She said softly and Malia pulled over where Lydia pointed and turned to face her.

 

“There’s a girl at school, her friends make her cry, her parents are never home and she doesn’t like going outside… well except for walks in the woods every day at five fifty-five, her friends were teasing her about it and how she always knocks on every door before she goes through them.” Malia took a deep breath and Lydia’s eyebrows shot up as she continued. “Sometimes in class I can hear her mumbling to herself to wait for someone to do something first in case she does it wrong so I do it first to stop her smelling nervous.”

 

“Firstly, I know, you talk about her nonstop and you’ve taken to following her around at school. You do know why you feel like this don’t you Malia?” Lydia asked and the werecoyote shook her head. “You clearly haven’t had the birds and the bees talk with Peter, have you?” She chuckled and Malia’s head snapped to face Lydia.

 

“Will the talking birds and bees make (Y/N) feel better?” Malia asked quickly and Lydia simply stared at her as she tried to think of the best way to explain what she meant.

********************************************************************

“Lydia says you have talking birds and bees, I need them.” Malia stated as she strolled into Peter’s apartment.

 

“I highly doubt that’s what she meant but why don’t you come in…” He waved a hand around and Malia plonked herself on the end of his sofa.

 

“I want to make someone feel better but I don’t know how.” Malia mumbled and Peter watched her scuff her feet on his polished floor.

 

“Why don’t you tell her you love her, that’d cheer her up.” Peter offered.

 

“You think I love her?” She whispered and looked up at him as he lent on his knees.

 

“Malia, you see me very rarely and when we do see each other you don’t talk, since you’ve found this girl you talk about nothing else… you say her scent is your favourite smells, your urge to protect her even during a full moon when you’re not in your right mind state.” He watched as Malia fiddled with the zipper on her jacket. “When you see her, tell her that you’d like to get to know her… tell her a bit about yourself and how you feel about her.”

 

Before Malia could question him further her phone rang and Scott’s frantic voice had her scrambling to her feet.

***************************************************

“(Y/N).” Malia mumbled and started looking around.

 

“Malia what’re you doing?” Scott asked as she stopped paying attention to the pack and started sniffing around.

“I think… (Y/N) like to walk in the woods.” Malia muttered.

 

“Yes, we know, you tell us every time we pass her in the corridor.” Stiles sighed and jumped when Malia gripped him by the shoulders and shook him.

 

“She pretends she’s a hunter, that she’s looking for magical beasts and that she’s friends with them… well she doesn’t really pretend she just follows that stupid books advice to look for them and the werewolf part is really accurate.” She yelled and Scott slowly pried Stiles from her grip.

 

“You think she’s here?” Scott asked and she nodded.

 

“She’s over this way… but she shouldn’t be out here she should be at home.” Malia waited for Scott to let her go but he hesitated so she took off without him.

 

“Malia, wait we need a plan!” He yelled.

 

“I have a plan, save (Y/N).” Malia called back but she slowed as you burst through the woods and tripped over your own feet, the fall stunning you for a second to long and the werewolf that Scott had spotted dove for you.

 

“No, please not her, I can’t lose her yet.” Malia whispered as he feet seemed to stop.

 

She flinched as a loud snarl tore through the air and a terrified whimper met her ears. “Malia she’s ok… Malia you can look.” Scott mumbled softly and put a hand on her shoulder as she looked out over the road and found Peter snapping and snarling with the werewolf while you scrambled to your feet.

 

 

“(Y/N)!” Malia sighed and hurried over to you. “I’m Malia Tate and I love you and I’m a werecoyote and my father’s an evil werewolf who eats people, my interests are being a coyote, you and my pack and my feelings are happy and glad that you weren’t killed annoyance that you got chased by a werewolf and um… happy that you haven’t panicked and run away from met yet.” She burst out all in one breath.

 

“That… that was a werewolf?” You mumbled and she nodded, glancing at Scott who was beckoning the pack over. “Yes, that was a werewolf.” She told you once Scott had given her a thumbs up.

 

She jumped when you burst into tears and span around too asked for help, to which Lydia and Kira ran up the bank to the middle of the road to join Malia in trying to comfort you.

 

“I’m sorry.” You whimpered and Lydia scoffed.

 

“A huge werewolf tried to eat you and the girl who follows you around school just professed her love for you, plus you just found out that the world of supernatural beings exists so… its ok if you need to cry it out.” She smiled when you seemed to feel better.

 

“If it helps we all like you… Malia’s very… fond of you so she’s told us a lot about you.” Kira smiled brightly and you glanced at Malia.

 

“Why would you like me?” You sighed and let her carefully look at your arm.

 

“How could people not like you, you’re perfect.” She whispered as she thought of an answer but you’d heard and a shy smile lit up your face which made Malia grin.

 

“So, are we taking her to the hospital to look at her arm or is it just a scratch?” Scott asked and Malia frowned.

 

“Can we take her even if it is a scratch… you don’t have to go but, could we take you just to be safe?” She asked as stroked the back of your hand with her thumb.

 

“Ok but can you stay with me?” You asked her shyly and she nodded, smiling when seemed to naturally stay close to her.


	3. Chapter 3

“How are you not freaking out, why is she not freaking out?” Stiles hissed as you calmly set Lydia’s list down and looked at the confused group.

“I have a small confession.” You muttered.

“Is it that you drank the mountain lion that attacked us last week because we saw that and it was gross.” Stiles said quickly.

 

“Stiles shut up!” Scott grunted.

“So you know how I’m a…” Everyone glared at Stiles as he but in again.

 

“An incredibly sexy kick as blood sucker who could kill us all right now if she wanted to?” Stiles grinned sheepishly.

“I was going to go with old daywalker but whatever floats your boat, I’m not actually Isabella Hale.” You muttered.

 

When stiles didn’t ask who you are everyone frowned at him and he held his hands up defensively and indicated that anyone else could ask questions as well.

 

“Is that why you came to town after Derek left, cause you’re not really his cousin?” Liam finally asked and you nodded.

 

“Yeah I’m actually (Y/N) … Salvatore.” You flinched when Lydia, Stiles and Scott leapt backwards while Malia and Liam just stared blankly.

 

“Oh my god you’re full on crazy evil… like more evil than Peter Hale!” Stiles rambled.

“First of all that’s Damon not me or Stefan and second, all we have to do is tell them where I am and they’ll turn up to eat my friends and ruin my happiness and no more deadpool so we can all live on happily.” You hummed with a wide smile.

“Yeah great plan I was loving it until the part where I got eaten!” Stiles flailed his arms around and sighed through his nose as he made duh face at you.

 

“Would you prefer I skip town and leave you all to fight this yourself?” You asked and tilted your head.

 

“Fine, Fine call them.” Stiles sighed.

“Besides what’s the worst that could happen.” You hummed and pulled out your phone.

“We could all die… joint with Damon meeting Peter.” Lydia offered.

******************************************************************************

“Oh… wow ok they are here already!” Stiles yelped as he and Scott hurried outside ad found Stefan and Damon leaning against the jeep.

“Why did they come here I thought (Y/N) was phoning to see if they knew anything?” Scott glanced at Stiles who did the same and shrugged.

“I did and then they decided to come up and ‘end’ whomever dared attempt to kill me.” You hummed making both boys jump as you waved at your brothers.

 

“So have you two managed to find out who is after my little sister or are you just rambling through like you usually do?” Damon asked as the three of you stopped next to the Jeep.

“It’s nice to see you to.” You huffed and hugged Stefan.

“Don’t kill anyone.” Scott growled and flashed his eyes.

“That sounds like a threat.” Damon huffed as he bared his fangs.


	4. Chapter 4

“You don’t think this is weird?” You asked everyone as you were all handed permission slips.

 

“What we get to go on a cool school trip?” Stiles sighed as he and Scott turned to you.

 

“Yeah as soon as we think the teacher has something to do with it she not only takes our class on a weekend trip away from the school but finds a way to get nearly everyone on the deadpool that goes to the school to join us.” You pointed out at they both made a noise as if it had just made sense to them.

 

“Well your brothers can help, right?” Scott asked and you rolled your eyes.

 

“Maybe Stefan will but Damon… he’d probably hook up with her.” You sighed and Stiles snickered at you.

 

“We should still be on high alert maybe they can tag along.” Scott muttered and glanced over when the teacher stopped and watched the three of you carefully.

 

“Because that will end well, three blood thirsty Salvatores’ and bunch of teenagers.” Stiles sighed and you slapped the back of his head. “Hey I’m just saying.”

*****************************************************************************

“Alright so what exactly what are we doing?” Damon asked as he and Stefan patrolled the small wooded area around the Motel the busses had broken next to.

 

“Making sure no one gets hurt, (Y/N) said she and the little wolves are going to see what they can do.” Stefan chuckled when Damon’s shoulders squared and he tensed his jaw.

 

“We should be there to protect her; those werewolves will get her hurt.” He huffed and froze when someone walked towards them.

 

 

“Woah guys it’s me the human!” Stiles yelped as Damon grabbed him by the collar.

 

“Why aren’t you inside?” Stefan ask and pried Damon’s hands off the boy.

 

“Because we have something and we need to sneak off and (Y/N) got kidnapped when we tried.” Stiles babbled and Damon growled, vanishing before Stefan could stop him.

*******************************************************************

“Ok crazy lady you best be putting me down or my brother will tare you apart!” You snarled and tried to shield a wounded Malia.

 

“No, do you know how hard it was to get a job at your school and I mean… its easy pickings, so many little monsters all bunched in together.” Your teacher drawled and you rolled your eyes.

 

“Sure, it’s a regular Monster High, wanna see my monster face?” You growled and she jumped back as you snapped your fangs at her.

 

“You really are pathetic aren’t you.” She sighed and twirled a stake in her hand. “See I thought seeing as you’re a Salvatore it’d be hard to catch you but… you just skipped along and walked right into my trap.”

 

“Trap, what trap?” You sighed and tried to push past the magical barrier she’d put around you. “You shot my best friend then yelled come and get me blood sucker that’s not a trap, that’s motivating my vampire ass to rip your throat out.”

 

“(Y/N)!” Damon snapped and your teacher span around, caught off guard. “Temper, there are children present.” He pointed at the pack which had hurried to show him where you were and they all waved awkwardly.

 

“Well this is even better a big Salvatore batted by the little one.” She hummed.

 

“Lady you’re really bad at this hunting thing.” You sighed while pinching the bridge of your nose.

 

“She has a point, you did just let both Salvatore brothers into your hideout.” Stiles agreed and Stefan came out of nowhere, pushing your teacher out of sight.

 

“No fair I wanted to get her!” You complained and Damon rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re such a tiny psychopath.” He chuckled as Stiles broke the barrier and helped you hoist Malia over your shoulder.

 

“Yeah well at least I have friends.” You teased.

 

“I have friends.” He sighed and you rolled your eyes.

 

“Me and Stefan don’t count.”

“I have other friends (Y/N).” He took Malia from you so you could help the others that had been caught.

 

“Stefan’s girlfriends and my friends don’t count either.” You chuckled and Scott had to hid a laugh as he helped snap open a cage next to you.

 

“OH, yeah well what about the Mikaelsons?” He asked and Stiles did a double take.

 

“They’re still my friends Damon, you guys always end up trying to kill each other.” You pointed out.

 

“You understand that you guys are terrifying, right?” Stiles whispered and Damon’s eyebrow arched as he glanced at Stiles.

 

“Would you like to carry the injured werewolf home and explain why your teachers missing?” Damon offered and Stiles shook his head.

 

“Terrifying in a friendly way.” He corrected himself and hurried over to Lydia and Kira.

 

“So, is this over now?” Lydia asked and Damon tutted.

 

“I doubt it… you said the kids a true Alpha, he’s going to have a lot of people after him.” Damon paused and you knew what he was going to ask.

 

“Yes, I’m staying here, thanks for helping but I like it here.” You sighed and opened the motel room door so Damon could put Malia down.

 

“What about Mystic Falls?” Damon sighed and you shrugged.

 

“We both know you and Stefan can’t stay away from Elena.” You giggled when he shot you an unimpressed look. “We’ll end up back there some day but for now… Alpha werewolves!” You fake cheered and Lydia coughed to cover up the laugh from the look Damon was giving you.

 

“I’m going to go and help Stefan, you good to compel anyone who asks to much?” Damon asked and you nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

It was rather unnerving to suddenly be able to pick up on who was what creature. You had no way of turning it off and you silently cursed your family for not giving you any warning that the change was going to happen.

 

“Hey you ok?” Malia asked as she shuffled her desk closer to yours.

 

“Yeah I’m fine.” You whispered without looking at her.

When you glanced at Malia you found nothing had changed, she was still Malia, but now you could see the shape of a wolf surrounding her as well. At least you thought it was a wolf. It was the same with Scott and some of your other friends, Lydia was surrounded by an odd shimmering dome that adjusted to her movements.

 

“You don’t smell fine.” Malia insisted and you smiled, trying to look past the thing around her and focus on your friend.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” You insisted and turned your attention to the front of the class.

********************************************************

“What do you mean she’s off?” Stiles sighed as he hurried to keep his spot between Malia and Scott as the sped through the corridors.

“She won’t look at us, not directly anyway… it’s the same with Lydia.” Malia explained.

“I think she found out we’re Werewolves.” Scott sighed.

“This is (Y/N), the girl who almost went missing in the woods because if dragons were real she’d be the one to find them.” Stiles blabbered as they came to a stop in the library and split off, cornering you in one of the isles.

 

“We know that you know that were wolves.” Scott muttered.

“Or not, you know if you don’t know what he’s talking about he’s kidding.” Stiles insisted and you backed away from Scott, the red hue of his wolf nervously flickering and making you feel like you should run.

You froze when you bumped into Malia and turned to find her frowning down at you. The feeling of being trapped settled over you and suddenly Stiles was flung backwards and the shelves either side of you began to shake.

 

“(Y/N)?” Scott whispered when your breath became rapid and you began panicking. “Malia move, let her go.”

“But we need to talk to her.” Malia said quickly and attempted to get rid of the fear rolling off you by rubbing her hands up and down your arms.

All of a sudden you vanished and the shelves either side of you splintered and fell, leaving your friends staring at the spot you’d been in. Once they’d determined Stiles was fine they hurried to find the rest of the pack.

******************************************************************************

Derek frowned when he finished chaining up the Betas. It wasn’t even a full moon but they were attempting to full shift. It wasn’t until he heard your snuffling and felt the power that cascaded off you that he realised you were his problem.

“(Y/N)?” He asked wearily.

“Go away.” You huffed and the Alpha growled under his breath.

 

“Why’re you out in the woods this late… alone?” Derek stepped closer but found and invisible force stopping him from coming any closer.

“I don’t know, Scott came to my house to talk and I panicked and then I ended up in the woods.” You mumbled.

“Ok well could you possibly tone down the moon power thing cause it’s making the Betas shift.” Derek waited for you to answer but you just glared at him.

“I don’t even know how to stop vanishing… how can I make your Betas stop wolfing out.” You complained.

“When your coven helped trigger your powers what grounding object did you choose?” Derek asked quietly.

“What coven?” You sighed and stood, sitting back down when the action forced Derek to take a few steps back.

“You weren’t taken to a coven… your parents are they like you?” Derek frowned when you shook your head and glanced back towards the angry sound of Betas. “Do me a favour… stay really calm.”

“Why?” You asked dumbly and flopped your head against the tree behind you.

“Because you’re letting off the same amount of power as a full moon and if someone upsets you the those three are going to lose it in an attempt to protect you.” Derek growled and glared into the dark.

“Why is this happening to me?” you asked weakly and Derek hesitated when he started to head back to his pack.

“I’ll call Scott and tell him to find you.” Derek promised.

******************************************************

Everything in Deaton’s clinic was trembling and shaking, wind whipped around you in large gusts. Malia was pinned to the ceiling and Stiles was wrapped up in vines and leaves that were slowly making their way up Lydia’s legs.

“I assume you’re the reason the weather’s so bad.” Deaton chuckled.

“What’s wrong with me?” You asked quietly.

“Nothing.” Deaton said quickly and everyone in the room glared at him. “Some Covens have disbanded and the families let their powers become dormant… occasionally a coven leader is born and their powers, overcome the attempt to suppress their powers.”

“I’m sorry!” You yelped when Lydia screamed and was pulled backwards into the tick branches that now concealed Stiles.

 

“(Y/N) it’s ok, we get that it’s hard to control…. We’ve all been through it.” Scott grabbed your hands in his and smiled.

Instantly you calmed and Malia dropped to the floor with a painful thud, everything stopped shaking, as the vines and branches untangled so Stiles and Lydia could climb out.

“Well, I don’t know about you but I think we should you know… figure out how to help (Y/N) before we get eaten by plants.” Stiles huffed before grinning at you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Reader Has A Car Accident, Allison Feels

With your limbs screaming in protest as you propelled yourself forward you continued to run, breath sharp and ragged and you tried to get through the last of the woods to the main road that you’d heard people driving on.  
You needed to run, where you were going you didn’t know, you couldn’t remember anything more than waking up with two legs not four and that the moon was pulling you forwards. You remembered a black wolf with red eyes, the comfort the red eyed wolf gave you when you realised you wouldn’t be able to find your pack.

Your mind wandered to finding somewhere safe to sleep, if maybe the red eyed wolf would find you, if you could tell it how you wanted to find you pack and no longer be afraid. It always made you feel better talking to it, you didn’t notice you’d run out into the road or the light blue 4x4 that hurtled into you.  
“Oh crap hey… hey are you ok?” A nervous voice asked.  
“Of course she isn’t Stiles you just hit her.” Another voice said as you blacked out.

*********************************************************************

You frowned when you saw you were stood in the woods again, quick inspection told you that you were fine and unhurt. When you turned to inspect your surroundings you saw a girl with blond hair watching you with a smile, her eyes flickered yellow before she hurried off.  
“Hey wait… wait!” You yelled running after her, hoping for answers.  
She stopped but never let you catch her, always jogging ahead when you got close enough to her. She stopped in a clearing and vanished into the woods, before you could follow her a throat cleared behind you.

 

“(Y/N)?” The voice said.

You turned to find a dark haired girl, arrow placed carefully in her bow as she raised it ready to get rid of you if you said the wring thing.

“Yes, can I help you and what is going on?” You muttered.

“The Hale wolves have heard your cries little wolf; you shall take my place among Scott McCall’s pack.” She said.  
“Ok that’s good and all and I know who the Hales are but other than that I’m lost.” You said with a quick snap.

 

“You are afraid you are weak; you want to be strong so that when you find people you love you can protect them.” She said softly this time as she lowered her bow.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” You say quickly pointing at her as you turned on your heels.

“You must wake up now… tell them I miss them.” She whispered quietly causing you to turn around.

“I don’t know who you are and I am not doing anything for you.” You huff at her.

“You protect those who cannot protect themselves.” With that she lifted her bow and let it loose.

******************************************************

Stiles’ head snapped up as a scream tore through the hospital floor and several medics ran into the room you’d been in. Scott, Liam and Malia jogged up to Stiles and Lydia who looked awful as they waited for news on you.

“What happened?” Scott asked quickly.

“She ran into the road from the woods, I have no idea what happened.” Stiles admitted as Lydia rubbed his back.  
Mellissa walked out of your hospital room looking pale as she avoided looking directly at Stiles, Scott or Lydia. With a mutter she beckoned them to your room where you were strapped down and sedated.

“For a few days she won’t remember what’s really happened, the accidents scrambled her a bit but you’re going to want to hear what she has to say to you three.” Melissa whispered as your eyes followed her.

Scott approached your wearily as Stiles and Lydia stepped forwards but didn’t unlink their arms as they waited for you to speak.

 

“You’re Scott… I must take her place in your pack… I have to protect those… who…” you frowned not sure what you needed to say but the dark haired girl’s words still rung through our head. “She misses you.” You whispered.

“Did she just…?” Stiles trailed off and glanced at Scott who nodded.

“I have to protect…” You said again as the painkillers rolled your senses leaving you unable to think straight.

 

“Allison sent her, can’t you feel her?” Lydia asked everyone as she closed the gap between you and gently took your hand.

“She misses you.” you repeated to Lydia who nodded.

“I miss her to, do you remember your name or did she say anything else?” Lydia asked.

“She called me (Y/N).” You mumbled as you frowned at the way your hands connected with hers. “When will I be going back to the woods?”

“Scott…” Stiles muttered to his friends who glanced away from you as his friend crouched in front of your bed. “She was a wolf, right (Y/N), the only person Allison trusted to keep us safe was a wolf.”

************************************************************

Everyone turned to stare at you and you couldn’t help but shuffle nervously. The wild smelling girl that was stood with the little pup that didn’t talk hurried forward, she sat on the bed next to you and nuzzled into you like the wolves in your pack used to.

“Are you going to get rid of her?” The girl asked as she moved so you could lay on her as if you were in the pack’s den.

“No we’re going to help her, Allison sent her to us and we’re not going to just send her away because she used to be a wolf.” The boy who smelled like the red eyed wolf said.

“I’ll get home and see if I can find anything, maybe the Hales know something.” The Stiles boy said.  
“I’ll stay here with her and Malia.” The redhead said as she squeezed your paw thing having not let go of it since you let her take it.


	7. Chapter 7

“Why are you avoiding us?” Malia asked, making you jump as you turned away from your locker to face her.

“What… no I just…” You stuttered, hoping she’d mistake your quickening heart beat for nervousness and not because you couldn’t help but gawk at the way Malia’s hair seemed to cascade around her shoulders.

 

“Is it because you find both Stiles and I attractive and become sexualy attracted to us when you see us together?” She smiled victoriously when you squeaked and hurried away to your next class.

You managed to go the whole day without seeing Stiles or Malia, you had only told Lydia about how you felt, mostly because she guessed and then spent an entire weekend encouraging you to tell the couple that you had a crush on both of them.

 

“Hey (Y/N) wait up!” Scott yelled as he and Stiles headed over to you. They caught up with you just as you reached the double doors that would allow you to escape from the school un-embarrassed.

 

“You said you needed to study and I figured it’d be easier to help you and Malia at the same time seeing as Lydia’s busy.” Stiles muttered hurriedly.

“Oh um I think… I’m busy” You said quickly only to glare at Scott when he commented on how you’d told him you were free to hang out after school, Stiles quickly dragged you over to his Jeep where Malia was already waiting.

***********************************************************

You groaned and rolled onto your back, officially giving up on your homework, Stiles turned in his wheelie chair and arched his eyebrow at Malia who licked her lips when you stretched and your top rolled up.

“You alright (Y/N)?” Stiles asked causing you to glance up at the pair who were both watching you carefully.

“I give up on school.” You grumbled making him chuckle.

“Good because there is something way better that we could be doing.” Malia said as she crawled across the bed and began kissing you.

For a moment you hesitated before kissing Malia back, causing her to growl happily when your hands moved to her hair of your own accord. It wasn’t until the bed dipped and Malia pulled away long enough to kiss Stiles that you realised what was going on.

 

“Oh my god I’m sorry I…” You started only for Stiles to pull you up into his chest and began making out with you while Malia kissed and nipped at your neck.  
“Don’t be sorry sweetheart.” Malia whispered against your ear lobe as she bit gently and hummed when your breath hitch.

Stiles swore softly as Malia slowly pulled your top over your head and quickly latched his mouth to your collar bone. Malia tugged your hair away from your shoulder and moved you so you were propped on Stiles’ stomach so she could straddle Stiles and kiss down your back while slipping her fingers under your bra and gently squeezing the soft skin.

 

“Fuck Malia, she’s already rolling her hips.” Stiles chuckled against your mouth.

 

“(Y/N) do want us to play with you more?” Malia asked sweetly, her breath fanning across your back as she kissed down it, stopping to unclip your bra and groaning when Stiles pulled it off you and hummed with frustration as Malia’s hips slowly ground against his hips.

 

“Yes… please Malia.” You whimpered causing Stiles to swear again as he pulled away from you and watched Malia’s hand vanish into your denim shorts.

 

“After I make you come on my fingers I’m gonna play with your clit while you ride Stiles.” Malia said bluntly as her fingers began to draw shapes against the bundle of nerves, slowly moving to circle your core.

 

Stiles slowly began unbuttoning your shorts, smiling when took the hand that had been playing with the short hair at the base of his neck to lift you high enough for him to tug the shorts of you. He licked his lips when he pulled your panties to the side just as Malia slid two of her fingers into your core, your head dropping against her shoulder as she quickened her pace.

 

Stiles watched intently as Malia continued to pump her fingers into you until she felt you clench around her fingers and nuzzled your neck, gently biting the sweet spot behind your ear as you came.

 

“Stiles strip.” She said quickly, lifting you off the dazed boy as she began to dot kisses over your skin while removing her own clothes.

Malia’s lips found yours as her hands tangled in your hair and you could hear the sound of Stiles rummaging in a draw next to you before he sank back down on the bed. He groaned loudly when Malia’s kiss trailed down your jaw and neck to your chest, she growled slightly when Stiles gripped your hips and pulled you away from her as he had you kneeling over him but still facing Malia.

 

“You know you’re very pretty (Y/N) and me and Malia have been talking about doing this for a long time.” Stiles hummed as he ran a hand through your hair. Malia mewled at Stiles when his hands slid over your body, caressing each part of you, eventually Malia’s hands joined his and your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you relished in their affection.

 

You cried out when both their hands reached your hips and Malia pushed you down onto Stiles while he bucked him hips up into you. For a moment Malia simply stared as Stiles thrust into you, loving the sound you were both making, before lying flat on her stomach and pushing Stiles legs apart as she began to run her fingers over your clit.

“Malia… oh god… Stiles more please.” You whimpered to them. You were to out of it to see the sly glance Malia and Stiles shared, but Malia’s lips wrapped around your clit, sucking harshly while Stiles’ thrusts quickened.

It wasn’t long before you came hard, your body trembling as Stiles followed quickly behind, expecting them to be done with you, you went to flop down onto the bed.

 

“Hey (Y/N) … you ok gorgeous, we still need to get Malia off.” Stiles hummed as he pulled out of you and let you flop down and tuck your head under his chin. Malia joined you, tucking on arm behind Stiles’ head, the other was flung around your waist as she gently stroked circles into her back.

“No babe, we agreed, we’d fuck (Y/N) and then if she wants to do this again we’ll show her how much fun we can have.” Malia mumbled as she kissed her way across stiles’ chest and pressed a soft kiss to your lips.

“Well do you wanna do this again?” Stiles asked you as the arm he’d wrapped around you slowly trailed down your body until it rested on the small of your back.


	8. Chapter 8

You could see it on Lydia’s face, the building scream causing her agony. Scott was thrown clean across the room, Malia and Liam followed their Alpha as they crashed into each other.

“Stiles get down!” Kira yelled as she drew her blade and swung it at the advancing werewolf. Your grip on Lydia tightened as Kira was struck in the chest and knocked off her feet.

“Everyone get behind me.” You yelled when it became clear the fight wasn’t going to end well. Malia grabbed Kira as Scott and Liam pulled a barely conscious Stiles behind you. You glanced over your shoulder at the group.

“What’s your plan?” Scott asked as he set Stiles down. Your eyes flicked to the advancing werewolf and you swallowed.

“Cover your eyes.” You said quickly, slowly you began to let your human form shift away.

“What why?” Malia asked.

 

“Just cover your eyes.” You yelled. Your body began to glow and became so bright that not even you could keep your eyes open, you felt the huge wings sprouting for your back and then the impact of the enemy wolf colliding with you.

“Holy crap… she has wings!” Liam muttered. You opened your eyes to see the group staring at you with shocked looks on their faces.

“(Y/N) Why didn’t you tell us?” You glanced up to see Lydia, Malia and Kira watching you a little further away from the rest of the group looking equally confused and shocked.

“I didn’t know how you’d react.” You muttered quietly as you sat up, you flinched when something yanked on your shoulder blades.

“Sorry, sorry… I’m stood on it.” Stiles gasped guiltily. Scott and Stiles helped you stand up while Lydia seemed to freeze.

 

“We don’t care if you have wings (Y/N) Your part of our family.” Lydia said with a sigh as she tried to pull you into a hug.

“Yeah your part of the pack.” Scott said, ducking slightly when your huge wings shifted awkwardly.

“Um guys… little problem.” You mumbled when you realised just how big your wings were. You giggled when Malia and Liam began running their fingers through them.

“Do you know how to make them go away again?” Stiles asked.

 

“No.” You whispered making the group laugh.  
“Well let’s get you to Deaton’s, um… you think you can fit in Stiles’ Jeep?” Lydia asked looking worried at the thought of pushing you into the car.

“Here fold them like this.” Stiles mumbled. He gently took hold of your wings grinning when you giggled at the odd sensation and folded them behind you.

“Thanks guys.” You mumbled. Blushing when Kira wrapped her arms around your neck.  
“(Y/N) it’s fine we’ll help you get through this… or at least hide those.” She smiled encouragingly as the group began to talk excitedly about what sort of powers you might have.


	9. Chapter 9

You screamed and grabbed the nearest thing you could find, smacking the attacking werewolf until it backed away and Malia dived on it.

 

“Malia!” You squealed when she got carried away and her attention snapped to you. “Malia?”

 

She shook herself and looked down at the mess the room had become and gingerly moved to comfort you in an awkward hug.

 

"If we both stick to the story, they can’t prove anything." She muttered once you’d stopped crying and let her guide you out of the building.

 

“Scott’s going to be so mad!” You squeaked as she sat you on the grass and you both waited for the pack to meet you like they’d planned.

 

“No (Y/N), they said they’d be here and they weren’t so we did what we had to do, we just need to come up with something for when the Sherriff comes.” She said firmly and wrapped her arm around you.


End file.
